


I storgē you

by SugarRisk



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, sbi - Fandom
Genre: Family Fluff, Found Family, Harpy Phil, Minor Angst, Other, Phil learning how to dad, Shapeshifter Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Shapeshifter Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRisk/pseuds/SugarRisk
Summary: Phil was a fan of his freedom. He enjoyed being able to drift from city to city with no ties anywhere. But a kid or two (or three...) can change a lot about a person.Essentially, Phil learning how to dad because I am starved of family dynamic.
Relationships: (All platonic!), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 27





	1. Oh, hello

Phil was a harpy.   
Harpies were feared.  
Harpies were strong.   
Harpies were quick.   
Harpies were witty.   
Phil liked to think he fell under at least two of these categories, but he was always exempt from one.   
Harpies were always in a flock.   
The cities harpies lived in were huge, spanning entire forests, wooden homes and businesses linked through wooden bridges. Though, the bridges were mostly decorative. Exclusively used by fledglings who couldn’t fly yet and elderly harpies who had lost the ability to do so. Such communities were common, and for most harpies, it would be all they ever knew.   
That idea made Phil want to shrivel and die. Nothing had ever felt more suffocating than the nest he grew up in. His parents weren’t bad, but they weren’t great either. The moment he brought up the idea of maybe leaving, they would puff their wings in shock.  
“Phil Za Minecraft! How dare you suggest such a thing! Are you meeting with humans!? I can’t imagine who else could be putting such ridiculous ideas in your head!”   
It was the same lecture every time. He had grown tired of it. Phil wanted nothing more than to leave, swoop over beaches and coast over mountains, see places most harpies couldn’t even dream of. There were, of course, harpies who left, but they were always shamed, frowned upon for leaving the nest. By the time he turned 17, he was finished with being complacent. He left in the night, as the whole town slumbered, only one stone sword and a few loaves of bread to his name.   
Ever since then he had been traveling. He took odd mercenary jobs to keep himself fed, but mostly, he liked to be free of ties. He would make friends here and there, sure, but they knew he would leave in due time. The freedom was exhilarating, he loved being able to glide from place to place, not a worry on his shoulders and not a care in the world. This pattern continued for five years. All he did was explore, drift around the continent.   
Phil was 22 now, and still quite content to continue his wandering.   
But that changed faster than he could’ve possibly anticipated.   
It all started in a flash. Phil was in a large town, gathering a few supplies for a job he had taken. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a bit of thinning in the population of zombies in the area.   
This town was Otton, best known for its Nether-related exports. It was one of the few towns to have built a good and solid relationship with the Nether Born, resulting in very lucrative business.   
He wandered towards the town center, looking for a couple of healing potions to pick up. The center was densely populated. People haggled at trading stands. Musicians plucked tunes, hats turned, waiting for tips. And merchants flowed in and out of the huge portal that dominated the town square. It was quite ornate, the obsidian that made up the border was well decorated and carved, the swirling purple vortex warped in merry circles. Phil paid it little mind though, as he had no business in the Nether right now. However, something else did catch his eye. Two small forms darted from the portal, one dragging the other behind them as the two sprinted. It wasn’t strange to see people using the portal. Merchants were moving in and out of it at a constant rate. But it was a little unusual to see children. Phil shrugged it off. Their parents were probably merchants who didn’t want to leave them at home. The two quickly disappeared into the din of the crowd, and Phil promptly forgot about them, continuing on with his errands. Night fell as usual, and Phil left the bounds of the city with the intent of finishing up his job tonight. It was a fairly mundane task. Zombies weren’t difficult opponents. They were slow and brainless, making them easy work for a seasoned adventurer.  
It was supposed to be an easy job.   
Phil had been slicing down zombies for over an hour at this point. He yawned with boredom as another fell to his blade. The job was getting monotonous, and at this point he just wanted a good meal and a hotel bed to crash into.  
His trail of thought was interrupted by a scream. Phil nearly jumped out of his skin. No one with a scrap of common sense would be out this late at night, and they certainly wouldn’t be this far from town. Nonetheless, the idea of getting a little extra compensation for saving a life was appealing, and he took off in the direction of the scream. It wasn’t difficult to locate the origin of the noise. In the middle of a clearing stood two young children, no older than 8. One had been knocked to the ground, and was desperately cradling a bloodied hand close to his chest, the other was standing defensively in front of him, holding a crude wooden sword to a small herd of zombies. How on earth had these kids gotten this far from town? Where the hell were their parents? Phil dove in front of the two, finishing the first of the zombies with a prescise strike to the neck. The rest were equally easy work, falling until he had created a neat little pile of them. Luckily, zombies didn’t need cleaned up , as their bodies burnt as soon as it hit daylight. Phil pushed up his hat, wiping his brow of sweat, and turned back to the kids. The one with the blade hadn’t moved an inch, his wooden sword still levied at where Phil now stood. However, his companion had stood up, and was tucked behind him. They were both shaking.  
“Hey there mates, you ok?” Phil knelt to get on eye level with them. The one with the blade flung his hand hand out in front of the boy behind him, grunting aggressively in a strangely pig-like manner.   
“Woah there, ‘s ok little guy. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Phil slowly placed his sword on the ground, raising his hands gently to show he meant no ill will. Slowly, almost painfully so, the kid lowered the blade. He was still glaring at Phil, but he looked a little less spooked. “How did you two get out here?” He glanced between the both of them. Only then did he notice that the two looked remarkably similar. Probably brothers, maybe even twins. The only thing setting the two apart was their eyes, the one with the blade had shockingly yellow eyes, like a bird of prey, while the others were a simple, melty brown.   
“W-We came through the portal” the brown eyed one piped up.   
“The portal?” Phil raised an eyebrow “What were you two doing in the Nether?”  
“Don’t tell him Wilbur.” The yellow eyed one growled, he was clearly still hostile.  
“So your name is Wilbur?” Phil glanced to the brown eyed kid, who nodded slowly “Well, I’m Phil, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
A small, almost indecetable smile crossed Wilbur’s face.  
“We came through another portal. We got lost in the red place and ended up here.” Wilbur confessed, much to the annoyance of his brother, who bristled at this.  
“Ah, so you came from somewhere else. Do you two have parents? They’ll probably be worried.”  
“What’s it to you, old man?” The yellow eyed spat. Wilbur lightly smacked his arm with his un-injured hand.   
“Techno! Don’t be rude!” He scolded softly.  
“Wilbur and Techno, huh? Well it’s a pleasure to meet you boys. But given your response, I’m assuming no parents?”  
Techno glared at him. If looks could kill, Phil would be six feet under right about now. But finally, the boy sighed, as if accepting defeat about the situation, and nodded.  
“Well, you two can tell me the whole story later, for now, we have to get you into town. We need to get your injuries looked at.”  
He becokened the two after him, and they made their way back into town in silence, but Phil heard the occasional whisper exchanged between the two.   
It was nearly two in the morning when they arrived back in town. Phil checked into the first inn they stumbled across, but the state of the two boys garnered a strange look from the half-asleep receptionist.   
Wilbur’s injuries were worse, so he needed tended to first. He had a few scratches and bumps elsewhere, but Phil’s main concern was his hand, which had a deep gash. Phil took a health potion from his bag, delicately pouring it over the wound. Wilbur hissed in pain, and Techno nearly launched himself at Phil, but was held back by his brother’s good arm.  
“Jeez! Sorry! Sorry! That’s my bad, sorry mate, I should’ve warned you it was gonna sting.” Phil rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. The room fell back into silence as Phil continued to work on the two’s wounds. Carefully winding bandages around Wilbur’s hand, and a large scratch Techno had gained on his knee. The two passed out soon after, curling into each other on the extra bed in the room. Phil wasn’t too far behind them. He was left with one lingering thought as he fell into sleep.   
What the heck was he supposed to do with two kids?


	2. A Human researcher’s study of magic races

Harpies  
—————  
Harpies are an incredibly simple race. In all manners aside from the large bird wings that sprout from their back, they are entirely human. However, this does not mean they are not worth writing about.   
Harpies have an extremely wide array of subraces based on the wings that grow upon their back. These wings can be akin to any kind of bird that isn’t flightless. For example, there is no such thing as a penguin harpy. These subraces aren’t really noticed within harpy society though. To them, it’s no different than having freckles or blonde hair. Generally, harpy offspring will only be a single parent’s subrace. If a bluejay harpy and a macaw harpy had a child together, the child would either be a bluejay or a macaw harpy, not a fusion of the two. It’s assumed that some subraces of harpy are genetically dominant (similar to brown eyes or black hair) but there has been no official research conducted around this topic.   
A large majority of harpies live in extremely vast tree-top cities that can span entire forests. They have an incredibly rich culture which they loathe to share with others, and they seem to have a dislike for humans. However, there are plenty of harpies that live in mixing pot towns as well. Typically, these harpies are disowned, shamed for leaving the nest.   
Harpies typically speak a bird-sounding language (chirping noises, whistling, etc) called Featherspeak or a human language of whatever area they live in. 

Nether born (demons)  
—————  
Nether born are the race that resides within the Nether (called demons by people who have a distaste for them). Subraces of this demon seem to fall within categories based on biomes that occur within the Nether.

Red nether born: This is the most common kind of nether born. Characterized by cherry-red skin and leathery bat-like wings, these are what come to mind when one pictures a “demon”. While they are humanoid in appearance, they lack any sort of trait on most of their bodies. All but their hands and face are completely devoid of traits. Due to the fact that Reds lack sex organs, these beings lay eggs that are automatically fertilized if they so wish it to be. They are wary and solitary creatures, preferring to live alone and avoiding contact with other types of magical beings. They frequent the Nether wastes. 

Ashen nether born: The rarest type of nether born, these beings live exclusively in the Basalt Deltas of the Nether. They have pitch black skin and pure white eyes, as well as tails and very small horns on either side of their head (some have wings, some don’t). While due to their rarity, they are rather hard to research, those who have managed to come into contact often remark how strangely they behave. Despite being nether born, most Ashen who have been interacted with have been noted for being incredibly friendly and polite. They are surprisingly fond of humans, and seem to regard them as rather cute. Not much is known about Ashen society, but according to travellers, Ashen nether born have entire cities that they created for themselves deep under the basalt. 

Bone nether born: Located in the soul-sand valleys of the Nether, these are the most physically unnerving to look at of the nether born. Bone nether born have stained white skin that resembles that of human bones. They have empty sockets where their eyes should be, but have perfect sight. They also always hover a few feet off the ground (presumably something they evolved due to the terrain they live in). Despite their disturbing appearances, Bones are actually very playful. They enjoy pulling relatively harmless pranks and enjoy giving those who traverse the Nether a bit of a spook. However, they never mean any harm by it. They’re very friendly, and really enjoy human travellers. They typically live in small villages that are spatter through the valleys they reside in. Unlike Reds, Bones reproduce like most other magical beings. They have family structures like most societies as well. 

Azure nether born: These are the nether born that live within the warped forest biome, They look remarkably human, aside from the two cyan horns sprouting from their head and the tail that follows them. Typically, these horns are small (though not quite as small as Ashen’s), and tend to stay towards the front of the head. These are a rather confusing species of nether born, as they do not speak at all. It’s currently theorized that they can communicate with each other telepathically, as there have been many instances of Azures staring at each other for a long period of time with what appears to be mutual understanding. Despite looking very human, their faces never move, leading them to looking extremely monotone. Azures are typically neutral towards travellers, and will ignore them for the most part. However, they seem to have a 6th sense that tells them when a traveller is lost, in which case they will lead them out of the warped forest. There has been no recorded sighting of any kinds of homes or villages in the forests, leading most to believe that Azures simply live outside,

Dynasty nether born: This is the species of nether born that gives the rest a bad reputation. Dynasties live within the Crimson forests of the nether. Their skin is an incredibly dark maroon color, and their eyes are typically yellow or black. They have large ram-like horns and do not really seem to have genders (similar to Reds). They are incredibly brutal and will slaughter any traveller that crosses their path. They typically live in what appear to be military bases. They are raised to be warriors, and despise anything that isn’t a fellow nether born, 

All nether born speak the same tongue (with the exception of Azures) known as Lavan. It sounds like a series of hissing and clicking noises. Unfortunately, my own experiences with nether born have been extremely limited, so I am unable to go into much depth about their individual societies.

Signed,  
Professor Jack M. Aster


	3. The Guild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do with two young kids when you’re a 22 year old that can barely handle his own disaster?

Phil rose with the sun. He always did. The peace of the world when it was still half asleep and covered in fresh morning dew was unmatched. Watching the sun peek over the horizon and stain the sky soft pinks, delicate yellows, and warm oranges was a breathtaking experience, no matter how many times over he had seen it. Phil often joked that he was a ‘self-made morning person’. In his youth, he had a terrible sleep schedule, often not waking up till 11 in the afternoon. But when you’re an adventurer, you need to reap the most you can out of the day, and Phil began training himself to wake up earlier. However, this morning was quite different than any other morning he had ever experienced. He woke up in a hotel bed, which, in and of itself, wasn’t very unusual, but what was was the sound of another person in the room, still asleep. Phil shot up, hand instinctively going for a sword that wasn’t at his side. He internally swore, if this person was here to rob him he would have to defend himself, but without the sword the attempt woul- oh.   
Phil’s eyes finally fell over the two sleeping boys. The events of last night came flooding back to him, he dropped the tension in his body with a sigh. He was still left with the lingering question of what the hell to do with two young kids. It’s not that Phil didn’t like kids, he was actually rather fond of them, but he had very little experience dealing with them. Not to mention, his lifestyle was hardly adaptable to children. If it took a strain on a 22 year old man, he couldn’t begin to imagine what it would do to a developing body. Phil sat there for a moment, burying himself in his own head. Where could he take these kids? Should he give them to an orphanage? Should he try to get them back to whatever town they came from? Should he take them to whatever government ran this town? Then it hit him. Perfect. He had made a passing friend once in a village, she had run a foster home. If he was lucky, she would be able to take them. But there was a downside to this plan. The town, if he remembered correctly, was quite a distance from Otton. Four days on foot, probably two flying. It would’ve been an easy journey if it was just him, but two extra mouths to feed and care for certainly complicated things. Phil considered himself to be fairly strong, but carrying two 8~9 year old kids for two days would be a bit of a stretch, even for him. A shifting in the other bed brought him back to reality. Dark green eyes met sharp yellow, and Phil smiled.   
“Good morning Techno. How are you feeling?”  
The kid paused for a moment, seemingly hesitant to answer.   
“ ‘m fine.” He finally piped up, carefully untangling himself from his brother. He stood up slowly, testing his weight on slightly shaky legs. He stayed upright, but woke Wilbur up in the process. The other boy yawned widely, stretching up towards the ceiling.   
“Tech...no?” He murmured, reaching out blindly for his brother. Techno took his hand, squeezing it once. It was a soft, warm moment. And Phil felt like an intruder witnessing it. He himself was an only child, and didn’t have many friends growing up. Awkwardly, he looked away, pretending to be occupied with getting his things together. Wilbur was up and about not much later, watching Phil along with Techno.   
“Alright, I have to head to the Guild to get my pay for a job. You two wanna come with me?” He glanced over his shoulder at the two boys. To his surprise, it wasn’t Wilbur who nodded, but Techno. “Alright then mates, let’s get going.”   
Luckily, the guild wasn’t too far from the hotel they ended up crashing at. As always, it looked rowdy, despite how early in the morning it was. Phil pushed his way through the heavy, grandiose doors. No one really paid them much mind, but Wilbur and Techno garnered some strange looks. However, Phil didn’t miss the way Techno’s eyes sparkled as he looked around.   
“G’morning Philza!” The gruff receptionist greeted him. He was a large, bearded man, his muscles threatened to bust the collared shirt he was wearing at any minute. They had met a few times before.   
“Morning Fran, I’m here for the pay on the zombie job.”   
“Done already? Ha! Well that’s Philza for ya. Here you-“ he paused. “Phil! You never told me you were a father!” He boomed. This garnered some looks. People glanced over their shoulders, and Phil could already begin to imagine the whispers. ‘Philza’s a dad?’ ‘The legendary Philza has twin boys?’ ‘How did we never know that?’ ‘He doesn’t seem like the type’.   
“HAHA! NOPE!” Phil practically shouted, being sure that the entire guild hall heard him “They’re just uh, a friend’s kids, who I’m uh, watching. Anyways, thanks for the pay! See you around!” He snagged the bag from Fran’s hands, making a beeline for the doors.   
“Why did that man call you Philza?” Wilbur questioned when they were out in the open air of Otton again.   
“It’s like… a nickname” Phil explained. “It's my adventurer name.”   
Wilbur nodded wisely. But Techno looked significantly less interested.  
“What are you going to do with us?” He asked blankly. Phil’s wings tensed a bit.   
“What do you mean Techno?” He slowed his walk slightly, so he was walking aside the boys.   
“Well you obviously wouldn’t have kept us around this long if you didn’t have a plan for us. Adventurers don’t keep kids.”   
It felt like he had been read like a book. Gods, this kid was smart. Phil sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“I’ll be honest with you two, I have no reason to lie. I plan on taking you two to a friend of mine who runs a foster home. She’ll take better care of you than I could.”  
“So… Not an orphanage?” Wilbur questioned.   
“No, not an orphanage.”   
“Then that’s fine.” Techno shrugged. Phil did a double take.  
“That’s… fine?” He repeated, he almost wasn’t sure if he heard the boy correctly.   
“Yeah, that’s fine, as long as it’s not an orphanage we couldn’t care less where we end up.” Wilbur titled his head into a shrug. It felt like someone had taken two boulders off of his shoulders. Phil had been worried about how the boys would react, clearly they had been running from something before, he wasn’t sure how they would react to being placed into another situation with authority.   
“Great, we’ll probably have to leave soon to make good time. I can probably fly you two about half the way, but we’ll have to walk the rest.”   
“Oh! That won’t be an issue!” Wilbur grinned wide. There was a puff of deep blue smoke, and Wilbur still stood there, but now, there were two deep blue leathery wings extending from his back. Phil’s jaw hung slack.   
“A phantom hybrid?” He asked, and Wilbur shook his head with a giggle.   
“Nope! Shapeshifter! Good guess though!” Wilbur stretched his ‘new’ wings “We both are! Both immentitude too!” He gestured to Techno, who looked away with a huff.   
“Wow, that’s-“ he cleared his throat “that’s really great mate. Can you fly Techno?” He glanced over to the other boy, who, in response, also emitted a puff of smoke, this one dark red. In his place stood a creature that looked remarkably similar to a piglin.  
“Ah, I suppose not. That’s fine. I can carry you.”   
Techno nodded begrudgingly, and poofed back to his human form. Phil beamed at the both of them.   
“Well, you boys ready to go?”


	4. A human researcher’s study of magic races 2

Shapeshifters  
—————  
Shapeshifters are a surprisingly abundant race. Most everyone knows at least a handful of shapeshifters, and even more know underlying shapeshifters. There are no specific subraces of shapeshifter, however, there are levels of power for lack of a better phrase.

Underlying shapeshifter: These are often descendants of shapeshifters. Underlying shapeshifters are people who cannot shapeshift themselves, but carry the genes for shapeshifting to possibly pass them onto offspring. Similar to someone carrying the genes for ginger hair, but not having ginger hair. 

Immentitude shapeshifter: The most common kind of shapeshifter. These shapeshifters are often limited to 3 forms or less (most seeming to have 2). Immentitude shapeshifters are typically offspring of other Immentitude shifters, or rarely, an Omni shifter and a human. There is also a remarkably slim chance that a Immentitude shapeshifter can be born to two completely human parents.

Adept shapeshifter: This is the next tier of shapeshifter. Typically they may have anywhere between 10-20 forms. Other than access to more forms, they are exactly the same as an Immentitude shifter physically. However, Adept shifters can ONLY be born to at least one Omni shifter.

Omni shapeshifter: This is the highest tier of shapeshifter. They have access to infinite forms and are considered to be almost on par with that of gods. However, these shifters are incredibly rare. No one is entirely sure how they are created, because it’s entirely impossible for any combination of magical beings to create one. Some theorize that rather than being born, they are created by the gods. 

Shapeshifters, unlike most magical races, do not have a culture unique to themselves. They are so fully integrated into human society that their cultures are one in the same. They speak the language of wherever they live.

Signed,   
Professor Jack M. Aster


	5. Two Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad news can take a toll on a person, don’t you think?

It proved to be… More challenging than Phil had been expecting.  
Evidently, Wilbur wasn’t adjusted to flying for long periods of time, and they had to take fairly frequent breaks. Equally evidently, Techno DESPISED being carried. The moment Phil had picked him up, he silently rebelled. Not overtly, but he would kick his legs in such a way that made Phil almost fumble, or he would randomly shapeshift to throw him off of his rhythm. It was small, subtle acts that showed how much he despised the situation.   
Essentially, he was making this flight as annoying for Phil as possible.   
The harpy did his best to ignore it, opting to focus on the goal at hand. While it may have seemed slow to a seasoned adventurer such as himself, he needed to keep reminding himself that, ultimately, they were saving time by flying. The sun slowly began to slink below the horizon, dyeing the sky deep purples, scarlets, and rose shades. Phil decided it was best they stop for the night. Techno was scrambling out of his arms the moment they touched down, running over to Wilbur to check on him. The brothers took to exploring the area, meanwhile, Phil set up the campsite alone. He didn’t mind, in fact, he preferred it. Two kids would probably get it his way anyway. When he was satisfied with the tent, he busied himself with getting a fire started. Luckily, the last few days had been dry, and finding good tinder to come across was easy. Within minutes, the fire had grown to a decent size, crackling merrily I’m the makeshift pit Phil had made.   
“Wilbur! Techno!” He shouted into the open air “Mutton’s on if you want any!”   
No response.  
That was strange.   
Phil turned and glanced around. No sign of either of them.   
“Wilbur!” He shouted again “Techno?”   
Phil felt a nasty jolt of panicked bile shoot up in his chest. There was no way he had already lost them, not when they were only halfway to their destination.   
“Boys??” He yelled again, no response. Dammit. Flying wouldn’t be much use right now, it had gotten too dark for a birds eye view to be any use. Dammit. They had settled on the edge of a forest. Maybe they had disappeared into the foliage?   
He didn’t have much backing for it, but it was quite literally the only idea he had. Drawing his sword from his side, he plunged into the rapidly darkening forest. To his surprise (and relief), he didn’t come across any mobs. The woods were surprisingly quiet. However, it was only getting darker by the second, and this temporary peace couldn’t possibly stay for much longer. Phil continued his frenzied search to no avail. That is, until he heard soft laughter floating through the trees. Following it led him to a not only a relieving, but beautiful sight.  
A glow flower field.  
Phil had only come across only a handful in his travels, and it had always been day. The glow flower was a rare type of plant that was very picky about the climate it grew in. The soil, air, aura, and temperature all had to be just right to even one to bloom. They came in every shade of blue imaginable, ranging from the palest periwinkle to the deepest navy. And, true to the name, they glowed. It was hardly noticeable in the day, dimming as the sun rose. But at night, it was like stepping into an entirely different dimension.   
It felt otherworldly, seeing the way Wilbur’s and Techno’s faces reflected the glow. It felt like all the light from the outside world had winked out, and they were left with just the flowers. The feeling was enchanting.   
“Oh, hi Phil!” Wilbur finally took note of him, a grin adorned on his face. “We’re making flower crowns!”   
True to his word, there was a sky blue circlet of glow flowers around his head, and he seemed to be halfway through making one for Techno. Phil let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.   
“Foods ready” was all he could say. Wilbur shot to his feet, clearly excited at the prospect of eating. Techno followed suit, but much more lethargically. The mutton was perfectly cooked when they arrived back at the campsite, and the boys were asleep less than an hour later.  
Luckily, the rest of the trip continued without incident. Wilbur grew adjusted to flying way faster than Phil had been expecting, and Techno had finally resided himself to the situation, even if he hated it. The ragtag group finally landed in the town of Eheti. It was a small, cozy town, where everyone knew one another and they welcomed travelers with open arms. Phil had been there a few times before, mostly in passing, however, he was only here to see one person.  
Puffy was one of the few friends he cared to stay in contact with over his travels. The satyr was a young foster parent, and she always seemed to have one more or one less kid whenever Phil visited. Nonetheless, she was a kind, caring woman, and Phil knew that she could trust Wilbur and Techno. Her house sat nestled at the edge of town, with an expansive garden and a lake. Phil saw at least three children running around in the patches of tulips when he touched down. Puffy sat on the porch, watching them with a soft smile on her face. The two locked gazes, and Puffy’s eyes lit up.   
“Phil! Gods be! How have you been? It’s been ages!”   
“It has, sorry mate” Phil chuckled “Actually, I’m here because I need your help with something…”  
Puffy raised her brow, and Phil closed his wings, revealing Techno and Wilbur behind him. The two held onto each other’s hands for dear life. “Wilbur, Techno, this is Puffy. Puffy, this is Techno and Wilbur. They’re both shapeshifters and really great kids. With any luck, I was hoping, maybe… you could take them?” Phil gave her his best puppy eyes, full of hope, but the way her face crumbled made his stomach twist.   
“Oh Phil… I’m sorry, I would love to, really. But this current group, they’re a real handful. Two demigods and a- DREAM! DON’T YOU DARE TRAMPLE THOSE COSMOS!” As if on queue, a young boy with bright green eyes darted away from a patch of flowers. The others trailed him, giggling manically. Puffy rubbed her horns nervously. Phil’s heart felt like it had shriveled.   
“Puffy, please. I don’t know where else to keep them. I can’t bring two kids on my travels. They’d only get themselves hurt.”   
The sheep satyr sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.   
“I have an idea, but, you’re definitely not gonna like it.”   
Phil didn’t like the sound of this, but nonetheless, he sighed as he felt his wings droop behind him.   
“Hit me.”   
“I have a cabin” Puffy started hesitantly “In a forest far away from town. It’s nice and isolated, just how you like it. Could you maybe stay there? Just for maybe two months! Just keep them long enough for me to get these other kids sorted?” Her eyes were pleading, full of desperation.   
“What?!” Phil’s wings flung out against his will, almost smacking Techno in the nose “Stay?! For two months?! Puffy, I can’t! I haven’t stayed in one place that long since… ever! I don’t know how to take care of kids!”   
“I know Phil! I know” Puffy’s hooves kicked nervously at the ground “But please! Two months is all I ask! I swear, as soon as I can I’ll come and take them. I’ll lend you all the books you’ll need. Please?”   
The concept made Phil antsy. He never liked being in one place for long. If he could, he limited himself to a week in each town. Two months sounded almost hellish, but seeing the look on Puffy’s face forced him to consider it. She had always been so kind to Phil, and had never asked for anything in return.   
“Fine. But two months ONLY. Ok?” Phil’s wings drooped once more. Puffy let out a sharp sigh of relief.   
“Thank you Phil, so much. Really, as soon as I can I’ll be there for them. Let me get you everything you need-“  
And just like that, Phil found himself deep in the forest, arms burdened heavily with books about parenting and with two 9 year olds following him (Wilbur had confirmed that both he and Techno were nine, and that Techno was precisely two minutes older than him). The cabin was surprisingly nice. Fairly spacious, three bedrooms, a kitchen, everything they would need for their two month stay. Even thinking that made Phil’s wings shudder.   
Techno and Wilbur decided to share a room. When Phil mentioned they could each have their own room, they strongly objected. Phil himself chose the smallest of the rooms. However, it was the only room with a double bed, which he needed to encompass his wingspan. Phil lowered himself onto the edge of his bed, burying his face in his hands.  
Just two months.   
He could handle just two months.


	6. A Human researcher’s study of magic races 3

Demi-gods  
—————  
The offspring of gods and humans, demi-gods are fairly rare, but not impossible to come across. Physically, they are fully human, but they often possess watered down god-like powers that were inherited from whichever godly parents they have. There are no true subraces of demi-gods, as they are by all means simply humans with an extra boost in magical ability. They can speak *Celestial. Similarly to hybrids, demi-gods typically live among human society. Or, in a large handful of cases, they strike out to live on their own.   
*See section on gods for more

Satyr  
—————  
Satyr are a rather elusive magical species. It is not as if they are a rare species by any means, but they are incredibly secretive. They only have 2 known subspecies, but many believe there are more that are yet to reveal themselves to society.

Goat satyr: The most common type of Satyr. Typically, these beings have goat legs along with large horns and goat ears. There is some variation in the size and shape of satyr horns, however, they all seem to follow a basic blueprint. There is a strange phenomenon among the satyr which causes them to only have one or two traits that a satyr would have. For example, a satyr may have horns and ears, but no goat legs, or vice versa, This incident is fairly common, and does not mean the satyr is any less of a satyr. These traits also seem to be largely overlooked in satyr society. 

Sheep satyr: These beings are exactly similar to the goat satyr, except they have sheep traits instead of goat. This subspecies of satyr is also a bit rarer than their goat counterparts. 

Satyr culture is said to be very deep and rich with a lot of folklore and music. However, due to their elusive nature, very little is known of it. They keep mostly to themselves, and typically don’t get too interfered with society. Of course, there are always exceptions.  
Satyr speak a language that is a mixture of goat and sheep sounds. There is no official name for this language yet.

Signed,   
Professor Jack M. Aster


End file.
